Mouth Shut
by BlackRoseBlackHeartYaoiQueen
Summary: Harry needs to tell Ginny the truth about who he is. Songfic to Mouth Shut by The Veronicas.


Mouth Shut

By BlackRoseBlackHeartYaoiQueen

Summary: Harry needs to tell Ginny the truth about who he is. Songfic to Mouth Shut by The Veronicas.

Warnings: Yaoi pairing, Ginny bashing, lemon, and angst.

Disclaimer: The characters nor the song belong to me only the plot does.

Cheering and partying could be heard from the castle even from by the lake. Two youngsters had left the party for a little private conversation. One was the famous Harry Potter who had just recently defeated Voldemort. The second was Ginny Weasley Harry's girlfriend of a one year. Harry had a very serious look on his face as he turned to Ginny and said those five little words no girl wants to hear. "I'm breaking up with you."

I kept my mouth shut from the start.

I guess I left you in the dark.

You thought you knew me but you don't

You say you love me but won't when find out who I am.

Ginny's eyes swelled with tears. "Why Harry?! I thought everything was going great. With Voldemort gone I thought we could get married!"

Harry stared at Ginny in disbelief. "Married?! We've only been going out for a year and you expect me to propose. Not only that but you expect me to marry some one whose cheated on me with eight different men." Ginny's eyes widened in shock and, just as she was about to defend herself Harry cut her off. "I've seen you with them. Blaise Zabini, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot, Theodore Nott, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe I know about them all!!!! Unless maybe there are some I don't know about!!!!" Harry's face began to turn red from anger.

I kept my mouth shut for to long.

All this time you've got me wrong.

Now we're in this way to far.

I'm about to break you're heart and, everything we had apart.

Ginny's face was now streaked with tears. "Harry we can work this out! Those guys meant nothing to me!! It's always been you I've loved! You were always so distant like I was a germ instead of you're girlfriend!!!!" Ginny flinched as Harry roared with laughter.

"That's what makes everything so fucked up!! You say you love me when you don't even know the real me. You love Harry the hero not Harry the ordinary guy. You love the Harry Potter whose dream is to become a Auror or a professional quidditch player. You love a Harry Potter that doesn't exist!!!! You know more about the guys you randomly fucked then about the real me!!"

Causes I'm feeling lost when I'm in your arms.

The reasons are gone for why I was holding on to you.

I tried so hard to be the one.

I don't like who I've become.

"If I treated you like a germ it's because that's what I thought of you after seeing you with those men. I tried to make it work because I honestly did love you, but now I'm in love with someone else." Harry let out the breath he had been holding. He had finally told her the truth.

Ginny's face flared with rage. "So this isn't about me cheating on you. This is about you falling in love with some damn hussy. Did you sleep with her to get back at me and end up falling for the tramp! How could you do this to me?! After everything I've done for you!!"

Won't keep my mouth shut any more.

I've had my share of closing doors.

Now I know I'm not afraid.

I know exactly what you'll say but, I'm sorry it's too late.

Harry slapped Ginny hard. "I never cheated on you. I caught you sleeping with your ex Dean. The one I love comforted me. He comforted me every time I caught you sleeping around which was quite often. He knows the real me. He knows my dreams, my fears, and he encourages me in everything I do. The most the two of us have done is hug. I told him I wanted to wait until I had broken up with you to go any further. Oh and the only good thing you ever did for me was that you helped me get with the man of my dreams." With a huge smile on his face Harry left the red haired shim behind.

Cause I'm feeling lost when I'm in your arms.

The reasons are gone for why I was holding on to you.

I tried so hard to be the one.

I don't like who I've become.

Now Ginny wasn't a complete brainless twit she knew that if anyone could help her convince Harry to come back to her it was Ron and Hermione. Ginny knew Harry was a weakling when it came to his best friends. After grabing Ron and Hermione from the party in the Great Hall she told them what had happened between Harry and her. She got their promise to help her to their full capiblities, and took them to the Room of Requirement where she knew Harry to be for she had followed him.

Ginny opened the door and covered her mouth in shock. There in the center of the room on a majestic king sized bed was Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. The two had appearently not heard the group come in as they contiued to kiss the living day lights out of each other and Draco slowly began unbottoning Harry's shirt. "What the hell is going on here?!!" Ron scearmed before Draco could get to the last botton. Harry jumped in shock and quickly closed his shirt. Draco was not affected be the trio's presnce in the least. He merely pulled Harry into a posseive embrace before Harry had the chance to flee.

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

(I kept it all inside of me for all this time.)

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

(Thought that I could make it work if I just tried.)

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

(But I'm sorry to admit that I've lived a lie.)

Ginny let the tears fall down as she saw Harry lean into Draco's embrace. "Why Harry? Why him of all people?!!" She yelled angrily as she stepped towards the couple. Draco grabbed his wand from the bedside table and pointed it at her. Ginny knew better then to take another step. So she just continued her rant from where she stood. "You two have hated each other since first year! You can't tell me that a couple moments of comfort could erase six years of hatred!"

Harry pulled himself from Draco's embrace much to Draco's protest. He got off the bed, walked over to where Ginny stood, and looked her in the eyes. "You're right Ginny a few moments of comfort couldn't erase six years of hatred." Draco looked worried for a moment before Harry continued. "That's not all he has done for me. He helped me train for Voldemort while you spread your legs. He took care of me when I was so loaded down with stress that my mind shattered into a thousand pieces. Most of all he listened to me. He didn't just assume things about me. He actually cared about me and what I had to say. There's nothing you, Hermione, or Ron can say that will change my mind. Now it's time for you to leave!" Harry quickly grabbed Ginny's arm and pushed her out the door along with Ron and Hermione. He shut and locked the door quickly before any protests could be made.

Cause I'm feeling lost when I'm in your arms.

The reasons are gone for why I was holding on to you.

I tried so hard to be the one.

I don't like who I've become.

Harry walked back over to Draco and quickly buried himself in Draco's embrace. Harry looked up into Draco's concerned eyes and said three words, "I'm ready Draco." Draco nodded his head, and made quick work of removing his robes and shirt.

As Draco removed Harry's shirt he looked into Harry's deep emerald eyes that were glazed over in lust. "Are you sure Harry? Because once I do this there is no turning back. We'll be bond together forever. Tell me now while I still have some control left." Draco's hands rested on the fly of Harry's jeans. He was using every last bit of control he had to keep from tearing Harry's pants off, and pound him into the mattress.

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and pushed it down unzipping his jeans. Harry removed his hand from Draco's, and grabbed Draco's face. Looking straight into Draco's eyes Harry said, "I'm sure Draco." He then pulled Draco in for a passionate kiss.

Draco's control snapped at Harry's words. He quickly removed Harry's pants, and was pleasantly surprised to find Harry wore no underwear. Draco began to run his fingers across Harry's chest stopping to tweak his perked nipples along the way. He smirked as he heard Harry's whimpers and moans of pleasure. He straddled Harry's smaller form as he began to tease Harry's deliusly tempting nipples. He lapped a circle around the left nipple as he flicked the right. Harry's hands found their way to Draco's hair, and buried themselves in the silky locks as Harry's head moved side to side from the immense pleasure he was receiving.

Draco continued his torture but switched to Harry's right nipple. "Draco please... I need...more!" Harry said in between pants. Draco smiled up at his soon to be lover and moved downwards.

I kept my mouth shut for too long.

Now I know that it was wrong.

I wish told you from the start.

That this was never meant to last.

We should of never gone this far.

Draco finally stopped at Harry's hard length. He blew air over the head. He heard Harry's gasp of shock. He leaned over it to the point his lips almost touching it. "Mine!!" He whispered possessively as he swallowed Harry's length whole.

Harry's grip on Draco's hair tightened. "Yours!!" He answered. Draco's head moved up and down increasing in it's pace as his tongue did laps around the head. Draco removed his mouth. "Gods!!!! Draco!" Harry begged as he so close to completion. Draco smirked as his hand reached for the lube on the bedside table. He quickly coated his fingers in the substance as he moved up Harry's body. Draco's tongue quickly entered Harry's mouth mimicking the actions he would soon be doing to Harry's ass. Draco inserted one finger, then two, and finally three. He moved them in and out of Harry as he moved his hand down and stroked Harry's length. The faster his fingers went the more Harry moaned. Draco's fingers found Harry's prostate. "DRACO!!!!" Harry screamed as he reached his peak.

Draco moved in for another kiss as he removed his fingers, and began to coat his length in the lube. "Harry this is going to hurt the first time, but I promise it will get better. Are you still sure?" He asked while he moved his length towards Harry's entrance. Harry nodded his head. Draco quickly claimed Harry's lips as he entered him slowly until he finally was fully seated inside his lover. He looked at Harry look for any signs of pain. Harry looked into Draco's eyes, and nodded his head for him to continue.

Draco thrusted in slowly at first but moved faster as Harry's moans became loader in volume. "Draco...more..harder..faster..anything..please!!" Harry begged as he could feel his climax quickly coming. Draco lifted Harry's legs to his shoulders for better access. He thrusted into Harry as fast and as hard as he could. His hand grabbed Harry's length stroking it quickly because Draco could feel his climax coming, and he wanted them to come together. Draco's hand increased its pace as he felt Harry tighten around him.

Harry saw stars flashes as he finally came screaming, "DRACO!!!!!!"

Draco joined him as he tightened even more around him. With a final thrust he came screaming, "HARRY!!!!!!!" A light enveloped them as the couple climaxed. The light left a dragon tattoo on Harry's left shoulder, and a lion tattoo on Draco's right shoulder. The bonded couple now also had matching silver rings. Draco's said 'Harry is mine and I am Harry's.' on the inside. Harry's said 'I am Draco's and Draco is mine.' on he inside. Draco collapsed next to his small lover never leaving his body. Draco moved Harry's sweat soaked bangs to the side, kissed his forehead, and whispered "I love you Harry." Wrapping his arms possessively around Harry, and drifted off to sleep.

Harry kissed Draco's forehead as he wrapped his arms around Draco making sure the rings were touching. Before he drifted off to sleep he muttered, "I'm sorry Ginny, but I love him."

Won't keep my mouth shut any more.


End file.
